Good Enough
by Rosafinch30
Summary: Now that Shelby is back with Beth, how will Rachel handle meeting the child she feels was her replacement. A scene I would like to see in the upcoming weeks. VERY SHORT ONESHOT


**Author's Note: Just a little scene that I think would work in the upcoming episodes in regards to Rachel's feelings towards meeting Beth.**

**Good Enough**

Rachel watched as the rest of the Glee club members circled around Puck, Quinn, Shelby and Beth. This was the moment she had been dreading. Meeting the child that her mother had chosen to make up for all those times that she lost with Rachel. The perfect, blonde haired child with a fair complexion that made Rachel's heart tighten.

She watched as Quinn handed the baby over to Finn. Rachel gripped the sides of the chair she was sitting in and swallowed down the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. The tears that were forming made her eyes sting. She closed them tightly, causing a single tear to fall down her cheek.

Before she knew it, she was running from the room, ignoring her birth mother's voice shouting her name. Her feet moved quickly and the sob that escaped her mouth echoed in the now empty halls.

Rachel burst through the doors of McKinley, almost running over the janitor, "Hey, watch where-"

She ignored the man's scolding and continued out towards the football field. Rachel hurried up the steps of the bleachers and landed unceremoniously onto the first row of benches. She covered her face and let the tears fall. She began shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

After several minutes, Rachel realized she wasn't alone. She felt the warm body sit next to her, a hand rubbing circles on her back slowly.

At first she thought it was Finn. Surely her boyfriend would be the one to chase after his crying girlfriend. But when a soft breeze blew, she could smell that unmistakable scent which was a mixture of one of her favorite cologne's and a certain brand of dip.

Rachel leaned into his touch, allowing him to wrap an arm around her.

"Why wasn't I good enough Noah?" she managed to choke out in a whisper, "Why couldn't she just stay and not chose to start all over with a new child?"

"Rach," Noah took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Don't ever say that. Don't say you aren't good enough."

Rachel stood up quickly and turned to him, "But why couldn't she just be in my life? Beth is so beautiful. She's…she's perfect. She's everything I'm not! I wasn't good enough because she wanted the brand new, blonde baby with the Fabray genetics!"

"Rachel, Shut up!"

Rachel stared as Noah jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, "Stop saying you aren't good enough! You…your Rachel Berry! You are who you are because of your fathers. Yes, there is an uncanny resemblance to Shelby that I have to admit I might have a _slight_ attraction to, and you obviously got that set of pipes from her, but you are you because of a great pair of dad's that taught you kindness and determination. You are slightly crazy," Rachel scoffed wiping a tear from her cheek as she looked out towards the football field. Noah lightly grabbed her chin and turned her face back to him, "but it's a good crazy. In my opinion anyway. Besides, I would love for Beth to have you as a sister. You can teach her all about Broadway and how to hit the right notes."

A small smile formed, "Thank you Noah."

He shrugged, "No problem. Look why don't you go to Shelby's tonight. I think you meeting Beth should be a little more…private."

"I don't know…" Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, "W-will you be there?" she asked quietly, "I think it would help having a friend there."

"I'll pick you up at 7?" he asked as he pushed a strand of her hair from her eyes.

Rachel nodded and started to turn back towards the school. She turned back slowly, "Noah? Are you really attracted to Shelby because she looks like me?"

Noah shrugged his shoulders and threw an arm around Rachel, guiding her down the bleacher steps, "You know I think you're hot Rach. Shelby's like, what you'll look like in twenty years and I gotta say, I wouldn't mind still being around you at that point. Maybe then you'll let me touch your boobs."

Rachel laughed and slapped him on his stomach, "You're incorrigible."

**The End**


End file.
